


Love Machine

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-09
Updated: 2004-11-02
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian is a genious that builds a machine! Who can it be?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

"Hmm you know the thing is you never fall in love" Michael said on his wedding day to Ben. "If only you would find someone to love."

"Well since I am a genious I have created just the right man!" Brian said happily.

'WHAT???" says everyone, shocked.

"Wait I can't get married now" Michael says. "Maybe later ok?"

"Fine" says Ben and everyone.

"I have created the perfect man but nobody can know he's a robot!" Brian says and unviels his latest and greatest. "Come here and introduce you to everyone, Justin!"

Justin walks into the room. "Hi everyone I'm new in town."

"Hi Justin" says everyone. They don't know but he is really a robot!!

"Wait but everyone thinks he is real!" Michael says.

"Yes only you heard me when I said he is a robot" Brian says. "Don't tell them or else they won't accept him for my husband"

"YOUR HUSBAND!!" Michael can't believe it.

"I don't know MAYBE!" Brian laughs. "We'll see."

"Well how can you fall in love with him if he's just a robot?" Michael says, rude.

"Well not right now but who knows?" says Brian. "Right now let's enjoy the party!"

They dance all night long and Justin says he can mix the drinks because he is a bartender. Then when everyone leaves he says "Brian where should I sleep?"

"Do I need to plug you in or what?" asks Brian.

"No just tell me where to sleep." says Justin.

"Well then you can sleep in my bed I guess but no funny business" says Brian.

"Fine" says Justin and he takes off all his clothes and gets into bed.

"Well since you are here I guess I will see how tight that robot ass is!!!" Brian laughs.

"Hmm I bet you have never had sex with a robot before" Justin says. 

"Hmm I never have. you're right! But now I will find out if it's good!" Brian laughs.

They go into the bedroom and take off their clothes and lay down on the bed. Brian gets on top and puts his dick inside Justin's tight robot ass. "Yummm who knew it would be so tight? It feels like you are just a boy!"

"Eww but I think I'm really a man!" Justin laughs.

"You do??" Brian can't believe it. "I never told you you are a robot?"

"What??" Justin says, shocked.

"Nothing nevermind." Brian says. He calls Michael on the phone. "Mickey I have bad news and you won't believe it!"

"Please don't tell me you told Justin he's really a robot!" Michael groans.

"Well maybe!!" Brian laughs.

"Well then you have to tell him he's not!" Michael says.

"Ok I will" Brian says. He tells Justin "Look I am going to hypnotise you now"

"Ok" says Justin.

"Ok you are hypnotized listen up! You are not really a robot you are a REAL MAN!" Brian says.

"Ok now I think I'm real!" says Justin.

"Let's make love" says Brian.

"I love you" says Justin. 

"I know you do" says Brian.

"Please don't ever lie to me" says Justin.

"I wouldn't do that!" says Brian. "I PROMISE!!"

"Uh oh!!" thinks Michael. This is in for a bumpy ride!


	2. Love Machine

"Hey listen I am sometimes lonely" said Justin.

"Well maybe you could come to work with me" said Brian but then he thought maybe that's not such a good idea! Justin is a robot afterall and what if he explodes?

"Well maybe you could get me a friend" said Justin 

"Hummm let me think" thought Brian. He could build a new robot maybe?? NAH! He could just get Justin a pet! He took a gerbil out of his pocket and said "I bet you never guess this is my surprise!"

"It's my friend" said Justin, happy. He took the gerbil in the bath with him and played all the time but he sneezed so much. "Ugg why do I always sneeze?" he thought.

"Maybe you are broken" said Brian.

"Well here" Justin stepped out of the house. He did not sneeze. He stepped back in. He sneezed. He stepped out. He did not seeze. He stepped in. He sneeze. He stepped back out. He did not sneeze. He stpeed in. He sneeze. Finally hours later they decided "Wait a minute!" Brian said when the gerbil fell asleep then Justin didn't sneeze anymore! "Now I get it! You're allergic"

"NOOOO" Justin cried tears in his eyes.

"Well let me give you this" so he put the gerbil down the toilet there was just no other way. Then he took out a turtle. "You could play with this"

"Hi turtle" said Justin. "I will name you Bristin"

Bristin looked at him sadly. "Why are you sad?" asked Justin. 

"Because you are allergic to him" said Brian.

"Oh no" said Justin and put him down the toilet. "Well maybe this is better" said Brian with a fish.

NO! still allergic!!

"This is awful" said Ethan.

"Look I can go to the pet store where they will give me soemthing you won't be allergic to" said Brian. 

"Ok" said Justin "Let me get my bag"

so they went and the shop said "Look we only have this rock" 

"Ugg who wants a rock" said Justin unimpressed.

"Look it's a good rock Meg Ryan" said Cody.

"FINE" said Justin he got the rock and said "You can be called Bristin now and be my friend"

So they were happy for now. Right?


End file.
